SILENT NIGHT
by JOVANKA
Summary: SO HERE IT IS MERRY CHRISTMAS.............A LITTLE SMACKED XMAS FUN.


**SILENT NIGHT**

**Legal stuff: -** Charactersunfortunately not mine but you never know what Santa will bring now do you?

A/N: A little Xmas Smacked to keep us warm all warm and fuzzy on these long, cold winter nights!

* * *

"While Sheppard's washed their socks by night….."Stella hummed to herself peeping cautiously around the door to Mac's office coast clear good, Christmas Eve at the crime lab and nothing was stirring not even a mouse! As usual for this time of year only a skeleton (no pun intended) staff was needed so Stella, Hawkes and half a dozen or so techs had volunteered (well she had anyway) to work the Christmas Eve shift, leaving the place more or less abandoned. Her friends had been commiserating her ever since on her rotten luck but the truth was she had been looking forward to this for weeks. Stella settled into Mac's chair with a happy sigh being here made her feel close to him, it had such a lovely Mac feel and smell in here what with his stuff all around her; his photos on the wall, his military memorabilia and his secret stash of Victoria secrets catalogues he kept in his desk draw which he thought no-one knew about silly man. For company she'd brought along an extra large box of finest imported Belgian chocolates and an admittedly extremely battered edition of Pride and Prejudice finally she propped her feet up on Mac's desk "Bliss" she grinned to herself. Truth was there was only one thing Stella really and truly wanted for Christmas Detective Mac Taylor all to her self preferably wearing nothing but a strategically placed sprig of mistletoe and a sly smile but since Mac was going home to his Mom for Christmas this was about as close as she was going to get so she was making the most of it.

She loved this book it always gave her visions of Mac looking panty wettingly sexy in very tight breeches and soaking see-through shirt stretched over his manly chest complete with cute little sideburns "Mmmmm Mac Darcy yes please" She grinned to herself happily. So engrossed in her book was Stella that she didn't hear the door to Mac's office open "So is this what you do when I'm not here?" He asked, "Mac!" Stella spluttered out dropping Pride in shock. It took all of Mac's will power not to smile Stella Bonasara he decided was undeniably cute when she was flummoxed; Six months earlier he'd found her snoozing at her desk looking completely adorable he'd woken her to tell her that only for Stella to knock a plastic cup of water all down her little white shirt with the love heart buttons leaving Mac with a tantalizing glimpse of black lacy undergarments which to this day still made his blood pressure shoot into orbit when he thought about it which happened at least twice a day more on Sundays. "What? I mean how?" She gasped hoping to regain just a little of her dignity, "Shouldn't you be half way to Chicago or something?" "Or something" He nodded, "Hawkes was due to work tonight but he has flu apparently and I couldn't find anyone who would take his place so here I am" Mac shrugged. "I'm sorry Mac" She said genuinely sympathetic, "Don't be not your fault" He smiled "However I do believe Detective Bonasara that you're in my chair!" "Yes Sir Detective Taylor Sir" Stella gave him a mock salute as she sprang up and began to grab her stuff but before she could finish both their pagers screamed into life.

"This just gets better and better…." Stella grumbled to herself, not only had she just humiliated herself massively in front of the boss she'd been having warm fuzzy feelings about for ten frustratingly long years but her quiet, peaceful Christmas Eve (the one she'd planned since September) now included a guided tour of the nether reaches of the New York freezing cold, pitch black subway system. "What?" Mac asked as he drove along (they had taken his car to be practical) "Oh nothing" She lied, "Mac about the whole your office/Pride and Prejudice/Chocolate thing you wont tell anyone will you?" She pleaded. "By anyone you mean?" He asked, "Flack definitely Flack and Danny oh and …." "Stel don't worry your secret is safe with me" yep he smirked to himself definitely so cute. Presently they arrived at their destination; a now disused subway station down by the docks. "I hope you two weren't planning on any Silent night tonight" Flack announced as he greeted his friends, "Where's the body Flack?" Stella asked. "Bodies plural" He told them, "Follow me." Stella and Mac followed him downwards "Station's not been used for nearly thirty years so the powers that be decided to demolish the place and use it as a car park I suppose that's progress for you" Flack shrugged, "Anyway the builders were stripping the place when they came across our Vic's apparently over time salt water seeped through and rotted away the station's original foundations and as Messer would say boom! We have ourselves an instant crime scene." Flack led them through the main station and along an access tunnel to where a pile of rubble was clearly visible. Behind the rubble was an opening and the trio could see a lighting system of sorts had been rigged up and a man in a red hard hat waiting for them.

"Tommy Jones site manager meet Detectives Taylor and Bonasera two of NYPD's finest or so I'm told" Flack made the introductions, "Mac Taylor" Mac said shaking the site manager's hand. "Am I glad to see you!" Tommy sighed in relief, "This place is like something out of a B horror movie" Tommy nodded towards the shaft "Good luck in there your gonna need it." Stella and Mac followed the two men into the chamber at first glance Stella counted three lots of what appeared to be human remains but the cavern behind the wall was huge. "How big is this place Flack" Stella asked, "We don't know nobody s found the back wall yet" Flack replied, "I'll take the Vic over to the left you want to make a start on the far right Stell?" Mac asked. "Yes" She nodded and began to make here way to the area Mac had indicated followed by Flack, crouching down to examine the area she called out "Mac are you seeing what I am?" "Very old skeletal remains, judging by their clothes and tools I'd guess early 1900'S possibly" He answered back, "Me too" She confirmed.

Whilst Stella and Mac processed the scene Flack decided to see if he could locate the missing back wall; using his flashlight he panned the beam outwards from his present location and walked forward. It took him a good ten minutes at least but eventually he could see rock "Bingo" He called out, "Hey guys I've found it the back wall I mean." "We'll make a detective out of you yet Flack" Stella called back, "Very funny I'm sure" Flack snorted then he stretched out his hands to touch the solid rock in front of him, his fingers trailed along the rough hewn stone and then nothing absolutely nothing. "What the heck?" He muttered and shined his flashlight to where the rock disappeared; there was a crack in the wall large enough for Flack too fit through. "Flack whaddaya doing?" Stella asked appearing at his side "See for yourself" He said and shone his light straight into the crack "Are those what I think they are" He asked "More remains" She nodded biting her lip.

"Mac we can't just stand here and do nothing" protested Stella, "That's exactly what we should do till we can shore up the area" Mac insisted, "We may just have uncovered New York's answer to Jack the Ripper but that's no reason to become his latest guests it just ain't safe Stell." Flack argued. "These people have been down here god knows how long and you two are going to abandon them again?" She asked incredulously, "Nobody's abandoning anybody…" Mac started to say "Tell them that" Stella glared folding her arms. "Five minutes and I mean five minutes we do a precursory examination of the area and then we wait till we can properly secure the site" Mac sighed. "Thank you Mac" Stella smiled sweetly and holding her flashlight in front of herself climbed into the chamber Flack had found, "Wimp" Flack mouthed to Mac and followed suite, "Probably" he conceded with a shrug and entered the chamber himself.

"How many you got Stell?" Mac called to her, "Another three" She replied, "Flack?" He asked, "Two" Flack told him, Mac had counted another three sets of bones himself "That makes eleven altogether counting the three in the first chamber" Mac announced; "My my someone's been a busy little psycho down here haven't they?" Flack shook his head. "Times up Stella" Mac tapped his watch, "Ok time to go" She nodded, "Drinks are on me since it is Christmas Eve" Flack grinned making his way back to the chamber's entrance. That's when he felt it; a soft trickle of dirt sprinkled on his face, then he hearted it a low rumble like thunder or a subway car growing louder and louder till it deafened Flack. Survival instinct took over and he shot through the opening at the speed of lightening ……then he was sitting on the outer chamber floor covered in dust coughing his lungs up. Tommy Jones was there helping him to his feet but other than Flack himself the outer chamber was empty "Where are they? Where are Stella and Mac?" Flack yelled frantically. "I'm sorry Detective Flack….I'm so sorry" Tommy pointed behind Flack. The Detective turned to see where the entrance to the inner chamber had once been, debris had filled it completely not so much as a pin prick of space remained trapping his friends inside forever.

It was dark so dark in fact that he couldn't see his own hands in front of his face when he held them up; he had to find Stella that was his first priority ….. Her safety and well being nothing else mattered to him nothing. They had been about to leave the inner chamber hadn't they? Flack had already climbed back into the outer cavern and Stella was following whilst he brought up the rear then all hell had broke loose hadn't it? There had been a rumble sounded like a thousand jet engines starting up all at once Stella had yelled his name out loud "Mac look out" then she had barrelled into him knocking him down onto the cavern's cold rocky floor. "Where are you Stel?" He called out frantically stretching his hands out either side of him trying to touch her …. But his hands came up empty "Stella…….please Stel where are you?" He hollered. Then he heard it a muffled groan ….. The sound of someone in pain "Stella!" He yelled at the top of his lungs his heart beating like the NY philharmonic's entire percussion section with pure joy "Here …..I'm here" She mumbled back "I'm coming keep talking ….." He instructed getting to his feet "I'll follow your voice."

"Well the bad news is I think my Tango may be irreparably damaged" Stella's voice echoed through the dark cavern "I'm pretty sure I've broken my ankle" she winced "Could be worse" Mac pointed out making his way towards her "At least you'll play the piano again Liberace." "Ah but will you still love me in the morning" She teased "Of course……" Before he could complete his sentence Mac's foot connected with a long slender object lying on the cavern floor and he became air borne landing across it. "Mac Taylor! I assure you the object your current caressing with your left hand is not my ankle" Stella yelped from underneath him "Oh god Stella……I'm so sorry definitely not trying to cop a feel I swear" Mac flustered the image of black lace on perfect olive breasts flashing into his mind making him tingle all over. Desperately Mac tried to remove the offending hand only for it to find its way on to a warm, naked but hitherto unseen tummy button. "Oh hell….why can't the damn woman ever wear a full length shirt just once" He mumbled to himself alright so he dreamt of licking her tummy button on a regular basis but there was a time and place for everything wasn't there! "What?" Stella wanted to know as he righted himself sitting next to her "That's a nice shirt you have on" He improvised "Oh thanks" She replied.

"First things first we need some light around here" Mac clicked automatically into best Marine survival mode now he could be sure Stella was safe, "I dropped my flashlight when all hell broke loose but there should be spares in our kits plus some other things we could use ….. Painkillers especially painkillers" She winced again "All we need to do is find them." "Oh is that all" Mac quipped "No pressure then" "Have you been taking Flack lessons or something?" She retorted "I'll have you know I taught the boy Flack everything he knows" Mac chuckled "Anyway have you any idea where you kit ended up I'm pretty sure mine is under the pile of rubble once known as the door." "To my right I think …… near my hip" She told him "I'll try and find it" Mac replied deciding to crawl around her this time if only to spare both their blushes on all fours he headed downwards away from the sound of her voice towards what he hoped was her feet his fingertips gently brushing the side of her body as he went and it felt so good to her. "Oooooooh Mac….." unintentionally Stella let out a small moan of pure pleasure aside from the ache in her ankle being all alone in the dark with Mac was her fondest dream come true (well almost they were both still fully clothed weren't they but she wasn't that proud )

"Did I hurt you?" Mac panicked "NO!" She practically yelled "Ankle just my ankle" She fibbed and silently thanked every deity she could think of that Mac couldn't see how red she must have become. Slowly Mac moved around Stella stretching out his hands once more till he felt the cold metal corner of her kit "Boom!" He called out ecstatically "Now it's Danny" Stella shook her head in amusement. Moving forward Mac grabbed a hold of the metal case grasping it firmly to his chest then moved back to Stella settling back down next to her before springing back the lock. Fishing inside he felt the familiar shape of a flashlight so he pulled it out and turned it on "Let there be light" Stella grinned "Let me see your ankle" Mac insisted grabbing the first aid kit from Stella's case. Nodding Stella moved into a sitting position and Mac gently moved her ankle into his lap "Ouch….." She murmured biting down on her lip "I'm so sorry Stel I'll be as quick as I can" He promised. Tenderly he rolled up her trouser leg then he undid her boot and slid it off finally he cupped her ankle examining it for damage "You were right Stel I'm afraid this is broken" He sighed "The best I can do is strap it up till I can get you out of here." Rummaging inside both the first aid kit and Stella's case he produced dressings, tape and two pens "Brace yourself Stel" He warned as he began to tape the first pen to her damaged ankle "Oh f*******k!" Stella screamed out loud.

"You know something you'll make someone a lovely Mom one day Nurse Mac" Stella teased him as he finished off strapping her ankle "That isn't what you were saying five minutes ago" He pointed out "That was before painkillers ….. painkillers are good" She told him "I must say you seem to have brought of everything in that kit of yours but the kitchen sink" Mac shook his head sticking the final piece of tape into place on her foot "I'm a woman we have too because you guy types never remember anything it's always have you got a pen or have you seen my handkerchief I can't find my cell phone sweetheart" She giggled "Believe me the boy scouts ain't got nothing on us girls." "Ok no more pills for you just yet" Mac muttered to himself. "Mac your chin is bleeding" Stella said suddenly instinctively he touched himself and his fingers came away damp "It's just a scratch…..like a shaving cut" He said "I'll be the judge of that come here and bring the first aid kit with you the last thing we need is for you to turn gangrenous" She ordered. "Gee thanks Stel you really know how to look for the silver lining in any situation now don't you" He groaned resigned to his fate "Never have and never will believe in all that lemons to lemonades crap just makes me want to punch someone's lights out" She shrugged "Now will you get your ass over here please?" "Yep absolutely no more painkillers for at least another six months" He groused coming to sit facing her.

Stella reached out and gently tilted his chin towards her "Mmmm….ok not too serious after all" reaching into the first aid kit she produced an antiseptic wipe and proceeded to clean the wound before placing a plaster over it then much to Mac's astonishment she placed warm kiss on top of that "There all better now" She grinned. "Wwwwwwwhat… did you do that for?" He stammered "Seemed like a good idea at the time ….don't you like me kissing you better?" She smirked "No….I mean yes …..Do I get to kiss you better?" He just about managed to squeak out. "Well now there really is only one way to find out isn't there?" She whispered seductively into his ear, spellbound Mac lowered his head so his lips almost connected with hers "Yeah" His hoarse reply was barely audible. Slowly the gap between them began closing but in that split second before their lips could finally made contact a low rumble began all around them……..KABLOOM……. the cave imploded a second time showering them with dust and debris pulling them apart "Aw f……..k" Mac moaned "You said it" Stella grumbled.

What was it national pick on Stella Bonasera day or something? She wondered to herself ten years….ten excruciatingly long years she'd waited to kiss Mac Taylor finally it was going to happen and on Christmas Eve too! Santa must have been listening at long last then what happens the damn roof collapses "I must really have pissed someone off in another life" She sighed softly to herself. "What did you say?" Mac called out he was moving around what was left of the cavern assessing the damage with the flashlight "This really pisses me off" She offered "Yeah me too" He nodded. Mac sighed disappointedly he'd hoped for something more anything really he still couldn't believe it he'd been about to kiss Stella Bonasera the woman he worshipped from afar for ten agonizingly platonic years …. Ok so admittedly it may have been due to Stella taking one too many painkillers but he would have got to kiss her all the same wouldn't he? The only thing he wanted for Christmas this or any other year for that matter. Now probably his only chance was gone for good this year due to act of god "Claire if your up there you couldn't put in a good word for me could you 'cos this really sucks" He grumbled to himself. Moving along Mac cast the flashlight's beam out in front of him examining his surroundings rocks, dirt and even more rocks then he spotted it a jagged crevasse just big enough for him to squeeze through had appeared in the wall to the left of him "Stella I think we may have a way out must have been caused by the second rock slide" He called out cheerfully to her shinning the flashlight inside to find yet another cavern on the other end of it's beam.

"If you hold onto me do you think you could walk" Mac asked leaving the flashlight by the crevasse to light their way as he returned to her side "I think so" She nodded "Ok ready?" He nodded "As I'll ever be" She replied, crouching down Mac tenderly took her left hand in his and slipped her arm around his shoulders then he circled his right arm around her waist entwining the fingers on her right hand with his own both resting onto top of her right hip "Hold on to me tight now and I'll catch you if you fall" He commanded then he lifted them both to their feet. "Ugh!" Stella let out a small whimper "I know….. I know baby" He sympathized "If I could change places with you I would a million times over" He soothed "I know you would" She managed a small smile just for him "That's why I love you I always have." "I love you too Stella and I always will" He smiled back "What took you long to say it Taylor" She teased as they slowly made their way to the crevasse her head resting on his shoulder "Ah well I was saving the best till last" He assured her.

Piecemeal they tried to make their way into the next cavern Mac doing his darnest not to cause Stella any more pain then was absolutely necessary but it soon became obvious that Plan A wasn't working from the look of sheer agony he could see in her eyes even if the stubborn as a mule curly haired Csi refused to admit it. "Ok time for Plan B" Mac decided scooping her up like a bridegroom on his wedding night and carrying her into the adjacent cavern her arms safely locked around his neck "I think I could get to like this planning of yours" Stella grinned up at him "Me too" He said placing a gentle kiss on top of her forehead "Me too." Setting her down onto what felt like a reasonably flat if sandy surface Mac returned to the cavern entrance and retrieved the flashlight "Let's throw a little light on the situation shall we" He suggested allowing the small beam of light in hands to roam their new surroundings. "At least there are no dead bodies this time" Stella pointed out "That's got to be a good sign right?" "Gotta be" He agreed wholeheartedly "……But where exactly is here?" This place appeared to be made more of mud brick rather than rock and the floor indeed was covered in sand "An access tunnel for the old subway line perhaps" Stella supposed. Using the flashlight once more Mac scanned all around him on one side was a brick wall to the other was an unlit tunnel that seemed to stretch down into the bowls of the earth.

"Use it Mac get the hell outta here" Stella begged him "Not without you ….. Not ever" He was adamant "You could bring back help ….." She argued "I could just carry you" He insisted "I kinda liked that bit." "Me too but it's not practical and you could get hurt I couldn't bear that" She countered "So could you all alone here the answers no Stel I'm not leaving" With that he sat down next to her arms firmly crossed. "Brr it's getting colder in here" Stella shivered "C'mere" Mac Stretched his arms out open to her wordlessly she snuggled into his arms which he tightened protectively around her. "Better?" He asked "Always" She replied listening to his heart beating "I'm so sorry Mac for getting us into this mess I should have listened to you and Flack you both warned me how dangerous going into that cavern was." "Don't be I could have pulled rank insisted we wait I wanted to go in there just as much as you I just wasn't as vocal about it" He reassured here cradling her close "……And besides since I'm being honest ….I have a confession to make." "If it's the whole black lace underwear fetish thing I already know" She joked "You do? For how long…… I mean no not that I lied to you earlier Hawkes isn't sick I made him swap shifts with me because I wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone with you don't yell….." "That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard but you could have just asked dum dum" Stella shook her head "All I wanted was to be with you." "You might have said no I admit it I'm a devout coward when it comes to asking a beautiful woman for a date" He answered "You think I'm beautiful?" Stella was astonished "Stella Bonasera you're the brightest star in my sky don't ever think other wise" He declared.

"In that case shut up and pucker up Taylor" She grinned bringing her lips within kissing distance of his "I believe I'm still owed my kiss better from earlier aren't I? A Marine always keeps his promises doesn't he?" "Yes Ma'am….absolutely a Marine's word is his bond and I'm here at you service always" Mac pulled her closer still "Do you want me to kiss you or salute" She breathed heavily "What do you think……." His voice tailed off as their lips almost met. "There you are" A familiar voice called out, bright lights and people suddenly surrounding them "You have the entire Lab frantic most of the NYPD not to mention the fire department out looking for you and here you two are making out" Flack exclaimed. "Flack" They chorused in unison "Where the hell have you been?" Mac snorted "Not having as much fun as you two seem to be having" He grinned "Took awhile for the City Engineer to get down here with the blueprints for this place but then piece of cake finding you thank you Santa Flack……you may applaud." "Maybe later we need to get Stella to the ER she's broken her ankle" Mac explained "No problem …..Paramedic gets in here" Flack yelled out loud "Oh and Merry Christmas to you both and God bless us everyone."

It took till three O'clock the following afternoon before Stella was finally released from Hospital she had been relatively lucky apart from her ankle (now resplendent in a graffiti covered cast) she had sustained no serious injuries just cuts and bruises but were was Mac? Since she had arrived at the Hospital he seemed to have vanished she had been assured by the steady stream of visitors to her bed side and the Hospital staff that he was fine but nobody seemed to now where he was. She loved the idiot she'd meant what she'd said when they had been trapped perhaps he didn't and that's why he was avoiding her…….. Lindsay had brought her a specially selected set of clean clothes too! Forlornly she packed up her belongings Stella sighed sadly she had no choice but to head home to a microwave Christmas dinner for one and It's a Wonderful life reruns again. A crutch either side of her she did her best to her bag up but ended up collapsing on the bed. "You never learn do you? That's my Stella always leaping before you look" Mac's laughter filled the room "Where the heck have……." She began but her voice trailed off when she saw him then she burst out laughing he was dressed in a bright red Santa suite complete with white curly beard and sack. "Ho, ho, ho and Merry Christmas little girl Santa Mac has a present for you" He said pulling a perfect bunch of scarlet rose buds from his sack. "They are beautiful Santa Mac thank you…. Does this mean I can sit on Santa Mac's lap and tell him what I really, really want for Christmas" Stella played along taking the flowers from him. "Santa Mac knows who's naughty and nice remember if your not a good little girl you wont get any presents at all" He waggled a finger at her "Oh believe me Santa Mac as soon as I get you back to the north pole I intend to make the elves blush" She grinned. "There is only one thing for it then you're sleigh awaits" He stepped aside to reveal a tinsel and fairy light covered wheelchair "The north pole it is."

"Oh Santa Mac there must be a mistake this is not my north pole but yours" Stella pointed out as he parked his SVU in it's usual spot "There is no mistake just trust Santa Mac" He teased. Then like he'd done in the cavern he scooped her and her roses up bridegroom style and carried out of the SVU into his apartment building till they arrived at his front door. Attached to it was a noble pine reef decorated with red ribbons and holly berries in the centre stood a silver box tied with a matching bow the name tag said simply Stella. "Looks like somebody got another present doesn't it?" Mac grinned "Go on take it" Obediently Stella removed it from the reef and Mac opened the door allowing them entrance to his place "Welcome to Santa Mac's grotto" He announced gently placing her on his sofa which was groaning with cushions and blankets. Stella's eyes roamed around the room she hardly recognized the place usually Mac's taste was Spartan to say the least he needed a woman's touch she would tease him but today every square centimetre was covered in Christmas decorations holly adorned every nook and cranny, there were candles glowing on every surface, each window pane had fake snow spray painted on and in the centre of the room stood a huge Christmas tree covered in everything from silver bells to toy soldiers underneath it brightly wrapped presents had been stacked. "Do you like it Stella" Mac asked nervously crouching down in front of her "Its amazing" She told him tugging at his fake beard playfully so that it came off in her hands "Like you" He assured her; "How did you do all this" She wanted to know "Ah well that's when it comes in handy being the boss" He chuckled "You made the elves back at the Lab work Christmas Day shame on you Santa Mac" She waived his beard at him in mock anger "Hey they got double time…..elf union rules apparently" He said taking hold of her hand and kissing her fingers one by one letting the beard drop to the floor.

"There is something missing though from the top of the tree" Stella exclaimed "Open your present" Mac told her grinning from ear to ear; intrigued now Stella carefully untied the silver bow and slid open the box inside lay the most exquisite crystal star Stella had ever seen and her name had been engraved across it underneath that it said "The brightest star in my sky always Mac" "The tree is waiting for you to complete it just like me" He explained "I love you Stella I meant everything I said back there in that cave I want this Christmas to be the start of something truly extraordinary between us….I don't care how complicated it makes working together or what Sinclair says or if I end up sweeping the streets all I want is to be is close to you nothing else matters." "Do you remember what you said about holding on tight to you back there in that cave?" She asked "I do" He nodded "Well this time I'll catch you if you fall Mac I meant it too I love you" She said softly "So lets put my star where it always belongs like me here with you" Nodding Mac stood and taking the star from her placed it safely on top of the tree.

"Did anyone tell you what actually happened to all those men trapped down there" Mac asked sitting down next to her "No" She shook her head; "Well Danny did a little digging pardon the pun and it seems that when the subway was being built a massive cave in occurred trapping a work party of around fifteen men and boys down there it was decided by TPTB that no-one could possibly have survived and that it was too dangerous to attempt a rescue so the tunnels were permanently sealed off and work began elsewhere" He filled her in. "That's terrible" She shook her head sorrowfully "The good news is if you can call it that is that after all the remains have been removed the Mayor is going to hold a public funeral for them on behalf of a grateful City" He continued "I'm glad they can be finally laid to rest properly …. I think it's the very least they deserve." Stella nodded. "Now then enough of the miserable stuff it is Christmas Day and I believe I'm entitled to sit on Santa Mac's lap since I've been such a good girl all year round" She beamed "Well we can't have you missing out know can we?" He grinned pulling her into his embrace.

"Oh Santa Mac I think you may have another present for me" Stella cooed into his ear as she deliberately wriggled around on his lap "We still have those Elves to make blush now don't we" He nuzzled at her neck "Sure do" She agreed returning the favour. "The ceiling Ok?" He asked moving along her collar bone with his lips "Check" She muttered licking his ear lobe "What about Flack though?" "Believe me anyone comes through that door tonight its shoot to kill" Mac moved upwards towards her lips "In that case you can unwrap your present then can't you Santa Mac" She brought her lips down his cheek till they almost met his. "My present" He asked breathlessly "You ever made love to a woman in a black lace bra and crotch less panty set under a Christmas tree before Santa Mac?" She asked innocently. "Oh God Stella….." He groaned at the image that came in to his mind "That would be a no then" She chuckled tossing his hat next to his discarded beard. "Gotta be a first time for everything now hasn't there?" He pointed out his lips brushing hers "Absolutely Santa Mac" She whispered her lips parting to accept his tongue as they deepened the kiss. Without breaking contact Mac stood Stella securely in his arms then he lowered them both down gently under the Christmas tree "Merry Christmas Stel I love you" He whispered his lips pressing against hers "Merry Christmas Mac I love you too……mind the ankle" She whispered back.

FINIS

A/N: May I take this opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Xmas (or correct equivalent) and a happy, peaceful (not to mention Smacked/Smex filled) 2010!


End file.
